1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary, positive displacement machines of the type having two intermeshing lobed rotors operating within a pair of parallel intersecting cylindrical bores in a chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large variety of such machines are already known, see for example UK 2113767B, U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,538 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,016. Machines of this type have the advantage that the lobed rotors mesh without contact so that no lubrication is required in the compression chamber and compressed gas is delivered oil and contaminant free. These machines are therefore useful for application as gas compressors, expanders, pumps and the like.